


Goodbye

by dumb_bitch_jb



Category: I want to eat your pancreas
Genre: F/M, Goodbye, inspired by i want to eat your pancreas, possible spoilers for I want to eat your pancreas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_bitch_jb/pseuds/dumb_bitch_jb
Summary: A guy’s thought process after being left by someone he didn’t know he was in love with.
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the process of reading the book “I Want to Eat Your Pancreas” by Yoru Sumino. Who I think is becoming one of my favorite authors(?). The book I have is a light novel, so that’s why I say author. Though, it could be a manga and the proper terminology would manga artist. Anyways, I wrote a goodbye loosely inspired by it. It’s from the perspective of the guy from the book (I don’t think they ever actually address what his name is). Interpret it as you will and please don’t judge it too intensely, I wrote it on a whim for fun. :)

You looked at me one last time, the smile on your face illustrating more emotion than I ever tried to; you turned and walked, the space between us grew by the minute. Shivers surged down my spine; the shade turned me cold while the sun wrapped you in a blanket of warmth. 

Your world always seemed brighter than mine, but then again, the sun always liked you a little better than me; so, I'm not surprised. But like the solar systems need the sun, though it's not something I want to admit, I need you. 

No, need is to be dependent, and if so were true, the reality is, you would need me. Though you were the sun—the light—I was night, and you need night as much as you need day; so to that, I say, I want you. 

I'll miss you

I'll miss your dark brown—almost black—hair, your lips: the way they curved at the sides when you smiled, and the way your forehead wrinkled when you were confused; I'll miss the laughter. 

"Mine or hers?" I ask myself, "I'm not quite sure, do I miss her or how she made me feel?" I think long and hard about the question as if someone was asking and expecting a thought-out and definite answer. 

It was an internal query that plagued my mind, a question that will pick at my brain and keep me up at night if an answer isn't unveiled. It ringed in my mind like a church bell on an early morning until my answer presented itself in the silence after.

I'd like to say it's the feeling of her, but as this solemn feeling holds me hostage and suffocates me, I don't long for air in my lungs, but for her, the girl who came into my life just as abruptly as she left it.


End file.
